


Play

by Melie



Series: Wednesday/Luna ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the community no_true_pair, under the prompt "11 and 12 play a game or a sport together".</p><p>It's time to play, and for Wednesday to reflect on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

"Do you want to play with me ?"

Wednesday looked at the ball, then at the blond girl holding it.

"No. I don't like these games. Besides, we are too old for them."  
"I don't think so. You have to know when to be a child. My father always says that, sometimes, even adults have the right to behave like kids do."

Wednesday was the only person who didn't laugh at Luna's father. Maybe because she didn't laugh at all.

"What do you want to do, then ?"

They were in Luna's garden. Wednesday didn't really like the place. But she liked Luna. Though she didn't know why. No, she had no clue. So she followed the other girl after school, and sometimes took her home, and even kept Pugsley from teasing her.

And the funniest part was that even Gomez and Morticia seemed to like her.

Luna didn't mind the withered flowers - and Wednesday sent her some from time to time. She didn't mind Uncle Fenster, nor Cousin It, nor Pubert - not even when he burnt her dress.

She just looked at them and smiled. Not the kind of smile Wednesday hated.

A different kind of smile. A strange one.

Strange. Yes, Luna Lovegood sure was strange. But, according to what the other pupils said, so was Wednesday.

And so, though their strangeness were different, the two girls seemed to get along very well.

"Are you sure you don't want to play with me ?"

Wednesday sighed.

"Fine ! Here are the rules…"

As one could expect with Luna, they were absurd ones. Wednesday told her that. Luna just smiled. As always.

Wednesday didn't really mind the foolish rules. She didn't really mind the stupid plays. As long as she was with Luna.

And as long as Luna let Wednesday electrocute her when she was invited in the Addams mansion.  
**  
END**


End file.
